<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058855">Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the accident, Jack has been more and more distant... until eventually, he just can't hold his emotions in anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Hodgins/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, love.” You smile brightly at your husband when he comes into the kitchen, making his and your coffee. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>He simply hums at a response, not even sparing you a look as he tries to pull open the fridge, but his wheelchair keeps blocking it midway and he groans in frustration.</p><p>“If you’re looking for milk-” Your voice makes him stop his movements, and he gives you a side look to see that you’re pointing at it on the counter beside. “It’s right here.”</p><p>He forcefully shuts the fridge’s door, the sound almost making you flinch, but you keep on your smile despite his cold demeanor. You pour coffee into two cups, getting a long breath in before speaking.</p><p>“Hey, I was thinking I could visit you at work today-”</p><p>“<em><b>Stop!</b></em>” Jack closes his eyes hard to avoid looking at you, his hands raised in front of him. “<em><b>God, just… just stop!</b></em>”</p><p>You stare back at him in silence, shocked as to why he suddenly snapped at you. “Jack…”</p><p>“<em>Stop being so nice! Stop looking at everything in a positive way! I can’t take it!</em>” He hits his legs with his fits, not even flinching from the pain. “I can’t feel this, (Y/N)! I can’t feel anything! And I can’t walk! How the hell can you look at this and think this is for the best?”</p><p>“I don’t-”</p><p>“Then stop it!” He grabs his head and tries to calm his anger with breathing, his voice lowering in a frightening way. “I don’t need your help… and I certainly don’t need your pity.”</p><p>Something just break inside your mind.</p><p>“I’m not <em>helping</em> you because I pity you.” He lets out a sarcastic laugh, not quite believing you. “I’m helping you because you’re going through something and I wanna support you in the best way that I can-”</p><p>“Because you love me?” He tilts his head at you, then shakes it. “You didn’t marry a guy in a wheelchair, (Y/N).”</p><p>“You’re right.” You feel your fist tightening, your heart squeezing from pain and agony. “I married a guy that makes me feel loved and protected, who makes me laugh even in the worst times. A guy who’s smart, passionate about his work and who doesn’t give up.”</p><p>He looks away when you crouch down to be at his level. “I married you for who you are, Jack. Not because you could walk. And <em>this</em> doesn’t change how I feel about you.”</p><p>“It should.” He manages to look back into your eyes, the walls he built in the last few weeks threatening to crumble as his expression turns to a desperate one. “This is not just hair color change, (Y/N).”</p><p>“I know that!” You grab his hands, squeezing them as tight as you can for his and your comfort. “And it’s terrifying, more to you and to me, I’m sure. But I am <em>not</em> gonna give up on us because of it, because we’re stronger than this.”</p><p>He sharply breathes in, unable to find words to answer you.</p><p>“I married you for the better or worse, Jack. And believe me, this might feel like it’s the worse, but it’s not. It is <em><b>not.</b></em>” You feel tears about to break out of your eyes, thoughts of doctors declaring him dead in a hospital bed coming to your mind. “It’s gonna be hard, and it’s gonna feel like it’s impossible and that this might be the end, but I will do <em>everything</em> that I can to help you get through this, even if you hate me the whole ride.”</p><p>“(Y/N)…”</p><p>“Because I love you, Jack.” You start to hiccup uncontrollably, your face getting covered by your tears. “And it’s okay if you hate me  because I have enough love for the both of us-”</p><p>“<em>Please</em> stop crying-” He stops you from talking by putting his hands on each side of your face, trying to wipe away your tears. “I didn’t want to make you cry-gosh, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>You barely get a breath in. “I need to stay positive, Jack. I won’t-I need-”</p><p>“Okay, okay…” He puts his forehead against yours in a comforting manner. “We’ll stay positive…”</p><p>He’ll keep trying for you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>